Close to Home
by johannah
Summary: When Piper is attacked, she will soon come to realize that things could get much worse. Rated M for sexual assault. Reviews VERY MUCH appreciated! Note: This is NOT a re-write.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the right to any Charmed character, location, etc. mentioned in this story. The characters, locations, etc. that does not belong to Charmed/Aaron Spelling, etc...belong to me._

_This is my first fic, reposted. Many grammatical/spelling errors throughout this fic and I do apologize. I didn't have a beta reader but I hope you all like the fic and understand it the way it is now._

_Note: This isn't a re-write. This is just my attempt to get inspiration for the sequel I started and have yet to finish. I saved all previous comments and appreciated them so much. This is just for anyone that hasn't read it yet._

_Also, check out the cover I made for the story: __i33./e5jrpf.jpg_

_If the url isn't showing, type in i33 dot tinypic dot com slash e5jrpf dot jpg _

* * *

_**And so the day begins...**_

The repetitive of the alarm clock woke Piper from her not-so-deep sleep. P3 was once again in the middle of a busy week. She sometimes considered the success of the club a blessing and a curse. Piper had spent the whole week preparing her club for the musical guest, Christina Milian, which was sure to bring in a bigger crowd than usual. She had to make sure the club was up to standard for the night's events.

She lazily threw back the silk bedspread that covered her and stood up. She could hear Prue downstairs on the phone talking to her boss.

"You will definitely have the proofs by tonight," Piper overheard Prue say. She admired her older sister. In fact, Prue was her inspiration when she felt like giving up. There were so many times when Piper just felt like pulling the covers over her head and telling the world to move on without her, but her big sister's strong will and determination kept her from doing so.

Piper ran her fingers through her slightly mussed, but shiny hair. She bent forward so that her forehead nearly reached her knees. With a few twists and twirls, she managed to get her long, brown hair into a bun neat enough for a shower.

* * *

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Piper was greeted by illuminating balls of bright blue light.

"Hey, you!" she said, smiling shyly at the gorgeous man that stood before her.

"Hey, yourself," Leo replied. For months now, Piper and Leo had been playing the "flirting game," neither one willing to make the first official move until they were sure the other would return the advance.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked.

"I'd love some." Leo followed Piper into the kitchen and was greeted by Prue.

"Hey guys, running late, gotta go," Prue said as she flew around the kitchen gathering her things. She kissed Piper's cheek and headed for the door.

"Kiss Pheebs for me!" she threw in just before rushing out of the door.

"Morning to you, too, Prue!" Piper said sarcastically.

"So...busy day at the club?" Leo was quite obviously trying to make conversation.

"Yea, um, Christina Milian is going to be performing tonight."

"Christina Milian?" Phoebe asked while entering the kitchen. "I love her. If I get home from the library early enough, consider me there." She set her backpack on the chair and left the kitchen. A long, awkward silence filled the air thick as smoke. Should she say something? What was he thinking? Would he show up at the club tonight?

"So..." Piper and Leo stated in unison. They chuckled a little out of embarrassment.

"Piper, I know...I'm your whitelighter, and I'm suppose to protect you and your sisters..."

"Yes..." she anxiously awaited the words that would follow.

"I was wondering if..." He was suddenly interrupted by Phoebe.

"Hey, Leo, the faucet in the bathroom is kinda leaky again. Could you..."

"No problem. Piper..."

"No, it's okay, Leo. I need to get to the club anyway." She walked over and kissed Phoebe on the cheek. "From Prue."

"Thanks, sweetie," Phoebe replied. "Good luck at the club."

Piper headed for the door, but tossed a quick glance back as Leo headed up the stairs. He stopped, gave her a coy smile, and continued his trek to the bathroom.

"And so the day begins," Piper said aloud to no one in particular as she opened the door and began her day.

* * *

_**A sweet gesture**_**...**

She'd spent the whole day at the club, and even brought a change of clothes for the busy night. Piper was tired, but happy that all of her hard work had paid off. P3 had more patrons there that night than it had had in months, and all patrons seemed to be satisfied with the services and entertainment.

"Here are your drinks, ma'am." Piper graciously assisted the woman while "Dip It Low" blared behind her. She looked up just in time to see Prue grace the stairway of the entrance. With a slight rhythmic walk, as if to catch the beat of the song, Prue approached her younger sister.

"Hey! What a crowd!" she exclaimed.

"Yea, it's going great. I just wish Lonny hadn't cancelled on me tonight. He knew it would be busy and I needed him to bartend," Piper replied trying to talk over the music.

"Well you have me. Phoebe and Cole are on their way."

"And Leo?" Piper couldn't hide the sound of curiosity in her voice.

"I'm not sure," Prue answered, eyeing her sister with a smile. With a slightly disappointed look, Piper continued to man the bar.

* * *

A few hours into the night, Cole, Phoebe, Prue and Piper sat in their reserved area of the club. They had immersed themselves deep into conversation about the demons they'd vanquished that week and other things relating to them. Luckily, Piper's backup bartender was available to help her out.

"I talked to dad a couple days ago," Piper stated.

"Yea? What did he want?" Prue asked, taking a small sip of her drink. She still had mixed feelings towards her father.

"He just wanted to check up on us, you know, see how..." She was interrupted by the bartender holding a glass of wine.

"The guy over there would like you to accept this glass of wine, on him," the bartender said, slightly nodding his head in the direction of the man staring at them.

Piper grinned at the man and mouthed 'thank you.'

"Please tell him thank you, and I am very flattered, but cannot accept it."

"Will do." The bartender headed over to the man to relay Piper's message. She was sure he'd received it when he offered her a "puppy-dog" frown. She smiled in return and, with that, continued her conversation with Prue.

* * *

The night had finally ended. Piper entered her room and closed her door. A sigh escaped though her lips as she plopped herself onto her bed and removed her shoes. She then released the straps of her dress from her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the ground surrounding her feet. Standing in nothing but her undergarments, she turned to find the curtains to her window wide open. She quickly grabbed her robe and placed it in front of her, rushing to the window to close the curtains.

'_It's a good thing it's two in the morning.' _She thought to herself. '_Normal people should be asleep right now.' _With that, she slipped on a gown and entered her bed.

* * *

In a car across the street from the manor, a man waiting until he saw Piper's room go black to take his eyes away from the window. He looked down with delight.

"I got some good ones," he said aloud to himself. He was so thankful that he'd purchased the digital camera with the "zoom in" feature.

"It's like I'm right there with her. Her ebony hair soft as silk... soon, Piper Halliwell, we will be together." Humming the song "My Cherie Amour," he started his car, and pulled off from in front of the manor.


	2. Chapter 2

_I've decided to update because, well, I've got nothing better to do. I'm no expert on violent scenes so I apologize if this seems unbelievable.  
_

* * *

_**Let's give it a go...**_

The Halliwell sisters decided that they'd take a day off from work/school. Phoebe became upset about the fact that they hardly have time to spend with each other.

"It's like the only quality time we spend together is when we're vanquishing a demon."

"I understand, Pheebs. With my photo shoots and Piper's club, not to mention you're going back to school...This day of "playing hooky" was a great idea."

Phoebe smiled at Prue. She entertained the thought that her oldest sister was actually praising her for something. Who would have imagined such an event taking place a few years ago?

"I'm going to take a quick shower, then check in on Piper. I think she's still asleep," Phoebe said.

"Okay. See you in a bit."

* * *

"A dozen, dozen red roses?" Piper asked Lonny over the phone. Apparently, someone had sent Piper roses to P3. Each rose had a small piece of paper wrapped around the stem with the words 'I love you, Piper Halliwell.'

"That is so odd. An anonymous sender..." Her mind instantly went to Leo. Was this what he was trying to tell her before Phoebe interrupted? It had to be him. Who else could it be? Before she drifted deeper into her thoughts, she ended her conversation with the bartender.

"Thanks, Lonny. See you tomorrow." With that, she placed the cordless back onto its base. A knock fell upon her bedroom door. To her surprise, it was Leo.

"Leo..."

"Piper, I had to talk to you. I just wanted you to know my feelings for you...they go deeper than me just being your whitelighter. I really want...I mean, I hope..." Stammering over his words, Piper decided to save him the stress and show him how she felt. She placed her lips upon his. Every feeling that they'd felt for each other was releases in that very moment. Although she really didn't want to, she pulled her lips away from Leo's.

"Yea, that's what I meant," Leo concluded. Piper giggled a little at his reaction.

"Thank you for the roses. You didn't have to, but it's a beautiful gesture."

"What roses?" Leo questioned. The look on his face let Piper know that he was genuinely confused.

"The roses...you sent to P3?" she replied with a hint of concern in her voice. Leo looked deep into her eyes as if he could read her.

"Piper?"

"Yes, Leo?"

"I didn't send you roses..."

* * *

_**The night it all changed...**_

"Kill It Before It Dies!" Phoebe squealed in reply to Prue's question about what movie they would watch.

"Phoebe, whenever we watch that movie, you _always_ say the lines," Piper said in a voice that sounded annoyed, but was clearly understood as a joke.

"I won't this time. Promise!"

"Kill It Before It Dies...it is..." Prue said while popping the tape in the VCR.

"I'll get the popcorn," Piper offered. Phoebe jumped up behind her.

"I'll get the sodas." The girls walked arm-in-arm into the kitchen, playfully giggling at each other.

"So...what's going on with you and Leo?" Phoebe hinted like a school girl waiting for gossip.

"I'm not sure," Piper answered with a shy smile on her face. "He told me he wanted more than just a whitelighter-charge relationship. We aren't exactly _dating_, but we're definitely more than whitelighter and charge."

"Aww! I can't believe..." Before Phoebe could finish her sentence, the phone rang. Piper held up her index finger and Phoebe immediately took it as a 'to be continued' conversation. As Piper answered the phone, Phoebe carried the drinks to where Prue was.

"What do you mean my signature isn't on the band's contract?" There was a bit of a pause, time enough for her question to be answered. "But Lonny...fine. I'll be there in a few, but I absolutely cannot, under any circumstances, stay longer than that. I need to be with my sisters." She ended her call just as Prue and Phoebe entered the kitchen.

"Ready, Piper? Prue asked, grabbing the bowl of popcorn. Phoebe managed to grab a few before it was completely out of her reach.

"You guys are so gonna hate me..." Piper began.

"Oh, no, no, no! Piper, you can't leave!" Phoebe squealed. "Tonight is our night off. No school; no 415, and _no_ P3!" She placed an extra emphasis on the 'no' preceding P3.

"I know, I know, Pheebs. I just need to sign some papers. Fifteen minutes at the most..." Piper tried to reason with her younger sister.

"Okay, Piper. Hurry back," Prue responded. She knew that the world was not on hold just because the Halliwell sisters wanted time together.

"What is it..." Phoebe glanced down at her watch. "10:28...we want you back here with us at 10:43." Piper giggled at her sister's persistence. She was instantly reminded of the time she had gotten her drivers license and Phoebe ran her ragged with rules.

"10:43 it is."

"I mean it, Piper. Not 10:44; not 10:50. Home by 10:43, Piper Halliwell, or else Prue and I storm through P3 looking for you," Phoebe threatened.

"Got it." Piper reached both arms around her sisters, kissing them both on the cheek. She wasn't sure why she did it; she just felt like it.

"Stay safe, sweetie," Prue called out before Piper closed the door.

"I will," Piper yelled as she locked the door behind her and headed to the club.

* * *

He watched her swift motions as if he were looking at a pure goddess. In his mind, she _was_ his goddess. She walked so confident, lady-like. Only she could walk so gracefully. Her beautiful brown hair flew behind her as if a soft breeze had intertwined each strand, making its motion light and flowy...simply beautiful.

* * *

"Piper, thank goodness you're here." Lonny greeted Piper. His voice was thick with worry. "The band manager decided they won't play another song until you sign the contract."

"Okay. I'm going to my office to sign them. Why the hell wasn't this taken care if ahead of time?" She walked away from Lonny, not really expecting him to answer. She entered her office, the manager of the band close behind her.

"I am so sorry for the inconvenience. I'm usually so much better at making sure these things are handled prior to a band's performance." She explained.

"No problem, Miss Halliwell. I just want to do what's best for the band." She quickly scribbled her signature to the document, and handed it back to him.

"Thank you for your patience," she concluded. He thanked her, as well, and then exited her office. Before leaving for the night, she let Lonny know what was going on. She headed for the door in the back of the building, bopping her head slightly to the beat of the song playing. Glancing down at her watch, she realized that she was running late according to Phoebe's schedule.

"10:50? Phoebe is gonna kill me..." She quickened her steps to the back door's handle, pressing it, and then stepping out into the night.

* * *

Walking to her car, she glanced down at the outfit she wore: light purple spaghetti-strapped nightgown. She thought it okay since it came to her knees, and could easily be hidden by her jacket.

"I cannot believe I wore this out of the manor," she spoke aloud to herself. Dropping her keys, she bent over to pick them up and heard an unfamiliar voice.

"I like it," the man said. Piper quickly whirled around, her hair slightly covering her face in the direction of the spin.

"I'm sorry...do I know you?" she asked the man.

"Nope. But I know you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on," he answered. He closed the space between them, brushing the hair from her face. She quickly turned her face away from his hand and backed into her car. She managed to find her voice, although it was almost inaudible under the fear she felt at that moment.

"Sir, if you're looking for the band, you must go inside the club. This area is restricted..."

"I'm not here for the band." He took his jacket off and threw it to his feet. Piper knew what was soon going to happen. She immediately tried to scream, but failed. He placed his hand over her mouth before the sound could exit.

"Ah-ah, Piper. I've waited too long for this. For someone else to join in on our fun...it could be fatal," the man stated. Tears began to well in Piper's eyes as the hand over her mouth pushed harder into her face. She tried to push away from the man, using all the strength she could muster to push his upper body away from her. She soon followed up with punches and slaps to the man's face. This infuriated him as he struck her across the cheek, causing her to hit her head on the bumper of her car as she fell. As much as she wanted to be knocked out, she was conscious enough to live through the man's attack.

With one hand covering her mouth, he used his free arm to wrap around Piper's waist, and lift her. He'd rather do it behind his hummer. He threw Piper to the ground behind the huge, black car.

"Please, don't do this," she pleaded. A sudden thought crossed her mind. 'Freeze him.' As she lifted her hands for the motion, the man pulled a butcher knife out of the back of his pants.

"Any sudden movements, screaming, or anything that keeps me from getting the job done..." He motioned the knife to his own throat as if he were ready to cut. She quickly dropped her hands and cried.

"Take off your jacket." Afraid of being hurt any more than what he was about to do, she did what he'd told her to do. The way he looked at her made her want to scrub herself. "Good. Now I want you to close your eyes and lay on your back." Piper decided to plead once more.

"Please...don't do this..."

"Do it!" he yelled.

She immediately shut her eyes, and did what she was told. The man disrobed and placed his body on top of hers. She gasped at his touch as he kissed the corner of her mouth, then her neck, then collar bone, etc...He placed both of her arms above her head, but held them in place with his left hand. Tears poured down Piper's cheeks as she tried not to let her sobs escape her. His hands slid up her thigh as he removed everything that prevented him. With one swift movement, he penetrated her. Piper tried to scream but was prevented in doing so when the man began to kiss her, his tongue violating her mouth. His steady in and out movement began to pick up speed as he moaned and repeated over and over 'I love you, Piper Halliwell' in a low whisper. The faster his movements became, the more Piper wanted to scream. Each thrust inside of her was deeper than the previous until, finally, the man filled her completely. She'd never experienced so much pain during intercourse. She felt him release inside of her.

After a few minutes, she'd mentally removed herself from the situation. The only words she repeated was 'make it stop, Prue' as Prue has always protected her. Prue stood up to bullies in grade school, and defended her to the boyfriends that treated her badly. She just wanted her big sister to make this man stop hurting her. 'Prue, make it stop.'

Five minutes had passed, but seemed eternal. He removed himself from inside her and rolled to her side. She refused to open her eyes. The same thought still played in her head.

"You were...better than I'd imagined. I am so glad I found you. I love you, Piper Halliwell." Her eyes remained closed. She wouldn't open them until he left. The man stood up and dressed himself while humming "My Cherie Amour." After he finished, he bent over and pulled Piper's gown down to cover her. One last time, he whispered in her ear 'I love you, Piper Halliwell.' He kissed her, got into his Hummer, and pulled off.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the manor, Prue and Phoebe took turns pacing the floor.

"Where could she be, Prue? It's almost 11:30. Lonny said she'd left P3 awhile ago."

"I know. I think I'm going to take a ride over to P3 and see if maybe she got lost in the crowd. After all, it is one of her favorite bands playing tonight."

"Well, let's go." Prue shook her head.

"Phoebe, you should stay here just in case she gets home before I do."

"Okay. Good thinking. That's why you're the oldest, Prue. You're always looking out for us." Phoebe smiled. Prue gave Phoebe a glance and headed for the door.

"Be back in a few," she called out, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Nearly twenty minutes after Prue left, Piper entered the manor. She opened the door slowly, making sure no one was there to greet her. When she realized the coast was clear, she entered fully, closed the door, and ran upstairs.

'_A shower...I need a shower' _She thought to herself as she ran the water as hot as she could stand it. She had to scrub herself and rid her body of what that animal had left. She could hardly come to terms with the event that had transpired. Still in a daze, she dropped her gown and entered the shower. The water beat upon her skin like a steady drum. She glanced down as the water hit her body, noticing the slight shade of red falling from her legs and trickling to the drain. She knew he had been too big. The pain...she stood without emotion. She didn't cry; she didn't scream. She just lathered herself and scrubbed until her skin was completely red.

Her silence was broken by a knock at the bathroom door.

"Piper?" Phoebe called. "Piper, you in there?" For the first time since her attack, she'd felt herself 'snap' back into her body. It was as if she were under a spell, and only the voice of her sisters could break it. She blinked a few times and answered.

"Y-yea, it's me..."

"Prue went looking for you. I'm gonna go call her and let her know you're alright." Piper closed her eyes. _'Alright?'_ She thought. If only her sisters knew. They were so ignorant to the fact that she was far from being alright. That monster...he had taken much more than just nonconsensual sex that night. He took a piece of her...a piece she realized she was empty without.

* * *

_**What's up with her?**_

The morning sun shined brightly through Piper's window, causing her to squint immediately after opening her eyes. She held up a shielding hand, and inhaled deeply. Slowly exhaling, she stood up, her breath quickly catching in her throat as the ache from her inner thighs registered to her brain. She slowly sat back onto her bed, staring blankly at her door. She could hear Prue downstairs, talking to someone. The other person, she could not make out. Piper grabbed her robe and headed downstairs.

Just like the morning a few days ago, she was once again greeted by Leo's bright orb.

"Good morning, beautiful." He bent to her lips for a kiss, but surprisingly, she backed away.

"Morning," she replied dryly, as she ran her fingers through her hair from the hairline of her forehead, to the ends of the long strands. She noticed a change in Leo's facial expression.

"Piper, w-what happened?" he asked as he reached for her forehead. She quickly ducked his advance and found a mirror. She had completely forgotten about hitting her head, and now there was a deep bluish-purple bruise to remind her.

"Oh, I, um...I-I hit my head at P3," she lied.

"I could heal that for you."

"No! Leo, I don't want you to touch me. Just please..." her voice trailed off as she realized how frantic she'd become, also noting the hurt in Leo's eyes. She had to pull herself together. There was no need for everyone to find out what happened, how she failed to protect herself like her sisters no-doubtedly could.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Leo," she began. Before she could continue, she followed Leo's glance toward the ceiling.

"I'm needed up 'there,'" he said.

"Go ahead." She started to walk away, when Leo grabbed a hold of her arm. She immediately held her breath and tensed.

"Piper..."

"Leo, I'm fine. Just go, please." She looked back at him and forced a small smile upon her face. With that, Leo orbed out of the manor.

Releasing a deep sigh, she reappeared in front of the mirror. Her sisters could not see the mess her forehead had become. She quickly adjusted her hair so that it covered a good amount of the bruising. Releasing another sigh, she headed for the kitchen.

As soon has Piper stepped into the kitchen, all eyes fell on her. She couldn't bring herself to look into her sisters' questioning eyes just yet, so she focused on the coffee pot and went for a cup.

"Morning, Piper," Phoebe said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Morning." Opening the cabinet doors, she couldn't spot a cup.

"You feeling okay, Piper?" Prue always knew when Piper and Phoebe weren't feeling well, even before they did. Piper walked over to the dish rack and searched for a cup. Nope, no cup there either.

"I'm fine. Where are all the damn coffee cups?" her words laced with frustration.

"Dishwasher. The cycle just ended." Prue eyed her younger sister curiously. Something was up with her, but she couldn't quite figure out what. Phoebe sat at the table, eating a bowl of Froot Loops. Piper sat across from her, mug in hand, smelling the aroma of the fresh coffee in front of her. Her eyes were closed. It was like she drifted to a place that gave her a burst of well-needed energy.

"Piper, you don't look so well," Phoebe concluded.

"Would everyone stop worrying about me?! I'm _fine_, okay? I just...I didn't sleep well last night. That's all." She sipped her coffee and placed it on the table, focusing all her attention on a spot on the table. Finally she stood and emptied her almost-full cup of coffee into the sink.

"I'm going back to bed for a little." She said heading for the kitchen doorway.

"Well don't sleep too long. Darryl's coming over at noon. Sheila's out of town and I thought it would be nice if he came over for lunch." Prue explained. Piper froze in her tracks and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure if she could handle seeing Darryl right now, with him being a cop and all. But she'd have to, for her sisters.

"Piper, why don't you spend the morning with us? I mean, you were supposed to spend last night with us, but I guess you had...better things to do. If you wanted to see the band that badly..."

"No, Pheebs. It wasn't that..." Piper started. She hadn't realized that her breaths had become a bit shallow and found it was becoming harder to breathe.She looked down at her feet when Prue approached her.

"Piper, please. I know something is wrong." Tears began to spill down Piper's cheeks as Prue's comforting hand pushed the strands of hair behind her ear. Phoebe was too worried to continue eating her cereal. She immediately jumped up and stood on the other side of Piper, her arm gently wrapped around her shoulder. As Prue pushed the hair from Piper's forehead, she noticed the bruise.

"Piper, what happened?" Piper quickly removed herself from her sister's embrace and walked to the opposite side of the kitchen. She was now sobbing quietly, her back turned to them so that her sisters could not see.

"Piper, please...please tell us what's going on." Prue pled. Piper turned around, slightly shaking her head.

"I-I can't..."

"Piper, whatever it is, we can help you, but you have to tell us what it is," Phoebe tried.

"I...you'll be mad at me," she managed to say through breathless sobs. Piper had begun to shake. Prue quickly walked over and put her arms around her younger sister. She was scared that something had her shaken up like this.

"Piper, sweetie, we can never be mad at you. I-I've never seen you like this, Piper, and I'm scared. Just please...please, what's going on?" Piper looked up into Prue's eyes and knew what she said was true. She looked over at Phoebe, who now stood with her arms wrapped around herself, tears threatening to expel from her worried eyes. Piper knew she had to tell, so she took a deep breath, laid her head on her big sister's chest, and began.

"The guy from P3...you remember him, Prue?" her voice was barely above a whisper. Phoebe had to get closer to hear what she was saying. "He sent me the drink, and I sent it back."

"Yes, I remember..." Prue didn't like how this was starting to sound.

"The call from Lonny...I went to the club to sign the papers." Piper's voice was slightly muffled as she talked into Prue's shirt, but they could still hear her...barely. "It took longer than I'd expected. Lonny and I talked and I knew that I needed to get home, to be with you and Phoebe."

'_Keep going, Piper. You can do it.' _She thought to herself as she sighed. She paused for a few seconds, and then continued.

"My car, it was in the back. So, I walked out to it, but then...I dropped my keys. I said something to myself, I don't remember what. Then, the guy came up behind me..."

"N-no..." Phoebe said as the tears came pouring down her cheeks. Prue's eyes were closed, but the tears still fell from them. She tightened her hold around Piper, and Piper continued. Her voice was a little more high-pitched than usual, and it was almost as if she were talking about someone else.

"I-I begged him not to, but he hit me and...and I hit my head on the bumper of my car. He picked me up and threw me behind this big...car, and...and..." Phoebe had turned away from her sisters, her sobs threatening to overtake her. Prue lifted Piper's face and cupped it into her hands. She stared into her sister's eyes, as Piper met her gaze. Neither of them was crying at this point. They just stood there and looked into each other's eyes, as if they could read one another's mind.

"Piper..." Prue's words trailed off as Piper slightly nodded her head.

"He did it, Prue. He...he raped me." For a few moments more, neither one tore away from their intense gaze, and then, almost in unison, they fell into each other's arms, sobbing harder than they could ever remember. Still in each other's embrace, they slowly slid to the floor. Phoebe quickly joined her sisters as Prue wrapped her arm around her to include her in the circle. There, the three of them sat for nearly an hour, weeping heavily in each others embrace.


End file.
